Never knew I needed (Shintaro x Kido)
by headphonecutie
Summary: Kido se da cuenta de que siente algo raro que no sabe cómo controlarlo cada vez que ve a Shintaro. Esto lo hice en una noche de inspiración, espero les guste. Escribo hace mucho pero es la primera vez que publico acá skdjldkjfjg. El ShinKido es mi placer culposo, bye. 3


- ¿Kido?

Salté ante el repentino sonido de una persona llamándome, y reconocí la voz rápidamente. Ahí estaba con su cabello negro desordenado y su cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Shintaro? – levanté la mirada dirigiéndola hacia sus ojos oscuros.

- Te devuelvo el libro que me prestaste. – lo colocó entre mis manos e hizo un pequeño y leve intento de sonrisa.- Me gustó mucho, gracias.

- De nada, me alegro de que te haya gustado.- le devolví la sonrisa, o al menos eso intenté también. Él sólo se dio vuelta y se fue.

Sin moverme de como estaba, apoyada de pie contra la pared de la cocina, recorrí lentamente las páginas del libro con mi mano derecha.

Este libro era uno de mis favoritos, apenas al leer el título sentía felicidad. Me puse a pensar en qué habría causado en él, si le gustó tanto como a mí o no. Luego me di cuenta de que mientras imágenes aisladas de él leyendo el libro y reaccionando a distintas partes importantes se reproducían en mi mente, mi corazón latía extremadamente rápido.

Me asusté en un principio. Me serví un vaso de agua y lo tomé rápidamente creyendo que lo solucionaría. Luego pude calmarme un poco y me dirigí hacia el living.

Sentada sobre el amplio sofá, me dediqué a mirar sin prestar atención el programa malo de televisión que estaba viendo Momo a mi lado.

Estaba bastante más concentrada en lo que me había pasado antes, y por qué.

Quizás debería hacerme estudios médicos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que me había sentado en el sofá, pero sólo logré darme cuenta de que estaba viva cuando sentí alguien sentarse cerca de mí y rozar mi hombro con el suyo.

Cuando volteé a ver, era Shintaro.

- L-lo siento.- sus ojos expresaban una mezcla de miedo y pena. ¿Acaso eso generaba en la gente? ¿Miedo?

- N-no, está bien- alejé rápidamente la mirada.

¿Por qué alejé la mirada rápido? Porque sin razón aparente sentía cómo mis mejillas aumentaban su temperatura y no quería que lo note. Sin contar que de nuevo empezaron esas aceleraciones en mis latidos que no podía soportar.

"_¿Qué rayos es esto?"_ pensé.

Sentí que me miraba, probablemente pensando qué rayos me pasaba. Bajé la cabeza levemente, tratando de que no se note la probable cara de confusión mental que tenía en ese momento.

Excusándome con que tenía que cocinar, salí huyendo de ahí.

Pasar tiempo en la cocina siempre me despejaba un poco la mente, aunque realmente no pude lograrlo.

Le daba vueltas a la situación, jamás había sentido tales nervios al hablar con una persona, y comenzó a suceder de la nada.

Recordé de repente a mi hermano Seto decir una vez, que cuando vio a Mary por primera vez le sucedió algo parecido.

"_Y ahora ellos están saliendo. _

_Eso quiere decir que… ¿sucede cuando te gusta alguien?"_

Me alejé bruscamente de la mesada y miré a un punto fijo, sin poder creerlo.

¿A mí, gustarme alguien? No lo creía posible.

No lo conozco hace mucho tiempo, aunque tengamos mucho en común…me gusta pasar tiempo con él y, conociéndome, quizás sería la única persona con la que podría estar siempre y no cansarme.

"_Oh no."_

Di un suspiro largo y ubiqué mis manos sobre mis mejillas, que cada vez estaban más rojas al considerar la posibilidad de que me pudiera gustar él.

- ¿Noche de películas? – pregunté desinteresada.

Hace mucho que no lo hacemos, vamos. – dijo Mary frente a mí con su sonrisa de siempre. Miré a todos los demás que me miraban expectantes y suspiré.

Claro, hagan lo que quieran. – dije y me fui a mi habitación.

Un rato después comenzó el esperado acto. Al ser elección de Mary siempre sería una película romántica, y todos estaban ya dispuestos con su respectiva pareja en distintos rincones del living.

"_En serio, es deprimente esto."_

Me senté en un sofá más pequeño que había, y cuando Shintaro apareció [obviamente obligado por su hermana], sentí horror.

Eran todas parejas.

Menos él y yo.

Y obviamente querrían que nos sentemos juntos.

"_Porque de verdad no hacen más que molestar."_

Respiré hondo dispuesta a encarar la situación lo mejor posible y sin morirme en el intento. Oí cómo Momo le dijo a Shintaro que se siente junto a mí porque era el único lugar libre que quedaba. Él se acercó a mí, casi temblando, y se sentó lentamente. Este sofá era mucho más pequeño, por lo que prácticamente estábamos pegados el uno al otro.

Se le podría decir, sillón para parejas.

- Hola, esto es incómodo – susurró mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa. No pude evitar reír con él. Era tan… _lindo._

- Tienes razón – me limité a contestar y apagaron las luces para dar comienzo a la película horriblemente romántica que Mary nos hizo ver.

Quizás ni siquiera habían pasado treinta minutos de la película, que mirabas alrededor y todos estaban en lo suyo. Y con lo suyo, me refiero a _cariñolandia._

Miré a Shintaro rápidamente y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Giré agresivamente al lado contrario a donde él se ubicaba y él se puso de pie. Me miró y extendió la mano, la cual tomé sólo por cortesía, porque no entendía qué estaba pasando.

Rápidamente la solté apenas me puse de pie, pero nuestras manos se tocaron por unos milisegundos. Y no sé cómo sentirme respecto a eso.

Di una última mirada a todos los demás y noté que nadie nos estaba prestando atención, ahí es cuando miré a Shintaro y levanté ambas cejas como preguntándole qué quería hacer.

Como estaba todo oscuro, no podía hablarme en voz baja y hacer que le lea los labios. Así que solamente se acercó y me dijo al oído:

- Salgamos de aquí.

Realmente no sé qué planeaba, pero sólo asentí y decidí seguirlo.

Terminamos dando una vuelta silenciosa por el vecindario, con una parada eventual para comprar dulces.

Mientras saboreaba uno de ellos, pregunté:

- ¿Por qué me dijiste de salir de ahí? – lo miré mientras caminábamos.

- No lo sé…sólo, ver a todos ahí haciendo sus cosas, me desagrada. Sentí que tú también estabas incómoda ahí y sólo te lo ofrecí.- no me miró durante todo el tiempo que me contestaba. En cambio, miraba vagamente el cielo nocturno.

- Eso es…-hice una pausa, y él me miró.- lindo. –sonreí, esta vez de manera muy sincera. Él abrió sus ojos bastante, y a pesar de que no había mucha luz noté sus mejillas rosadas. Me sentí bien.

- ¡N-no hagas eso! – dijo con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Sonreír, se te ve…lindo.

En un momento de impulso extraño luego de lo que había escuchado de él, lo abracé. No sé si le gustó o no, pero me dejó quedarnos así un largo rato.

Y nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz.


End file.
